Don't You Think It's Christmas?
by Sangeswunder
Summary: In Edinburgh auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt in der Princes St trifft man nicht unbedingt die Leute, die zu treffen erwartet hat...Complete OWxKB


— Don't You Think It's Christmas? —

Katie Bell x Oliver Wood

Author: Curry  
Title: Don't You Think It's Christmas

Chapters: 1 (One - Shot)

Pairing: Katie Bell x Oliver Wood

_Allen Lesern ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2008._

Anmerkungen: Die Story ist leicht AU und enthält einen Spoiler.

Disclaimer: Katie Bell & Oliver Wood gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diesen One - Shot lediglich ausgeliehen.

Ich verdiene hiermit keine Geld, und möchte auch kein Geld verdienen.

A Christmas Tale

»Hey! Können sie nicht aufpassen? Sehen sie sich nur meinen Mantel an! Der ist ruiniert!«

Katie starrte entsetzt auf ihren grauen Dufflecoat, den ein unschöner, roter Glühweinfleck zierte.

»Entschuldigen sie vielmals! Ich werde selbstverständlich für den Schaden aufkommen.«

Katie blickte desinteressiert an ihm hoch. Dann stockte ihr der Atem.

»Oliver?«, fragte sie zögernd, »Oliver Wood?«

»Nicht so laut!«, zischte er, »Na klar schreib ich ihnen auch ein Autogramm, wenn sie das möchten.«, meinte er fahrig.

»Oliver! Was fällt dir ein mich so zu behandeln?«

Auch Oliver unterzog die jungen Frau nun einer genaueren Musterung. Dann erkannte er sie,

und erstaunen malte sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, ebenso wie unverhohlene Freude. Sie war älter geworden, aber auch hübscher. Er grinste sie an:

»Katie! Mensch Mädchen. Entschuldige, dass ich dich nicht gleich erkannt habe, aber ich muss vorsichtig sein! Ich bin inkognito hier!«

Hier, dass war auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt des Muggel - Edinburghs. Sie grinsten sich verschwörerisch zu und gingen dann in stillem Einvernehmen die festlich beleuchtete Princes St entlang.

»Und, was hast du all die langen Jahre gemacht?«, fragte er neugierig, während er sie von der Seite musterte.

»Och dies und das. Nach Voldemorts Sturz hab ich mir ein bisschen die Welt angeschaut. Nichts besonderes. Meine Mutter hätte es gerne, wenn ich etwas vernünftiges lerne, Ambitionen für irgendetwas entwickele.«

»So? Ich finde es ganz beachtlich, wenn man als junge Frau allein um Welt tourt. Wo warst du denn überall?«

»In Irland, Schottland, Afrika, Australien und Neuseeland. Von da hab ich den Sprung nach Singapur gemacht. Dort ging es weiter nach Amerika und Kanada. Es war einfach total toll.«, schwärmte sie.

»Aber dich brauch ich wohl nicht zu fragen, was du so gemacht hast, die letzten Jahre, oder?« Sie grinste ihn vergnügt an. Ihre Augen funkelten spitzbübisch und ihre von der Kälte geröteten Wangen offenbarten ein Grübchen in der linken Wange.

Oliver schaute sie fasziniert an. Dann fing er sich. Er durfte sie doch nicht so anstarren!

»Ähm, also um ehrlich zu sein: Ich denke nicht…«, er grinste schief, »Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in die Kneipe da drüben gehen, uns aufwärmen und ein Guinness oder einen Kakao trinken?«

»Eine ganze Menge. Ist ganz schön kalt bei euch Schotten. Jetzt weiß ich, warum ihr am liebsten Whisky trinkt.«

Oliver lachte laut auf, sodass sich einige ältere Leute empört zu ihm umdrehten. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern sah zu Katie hinüber, die in Mantel und Schal gehüllt neben ihm herging. Irgendwann fiel sein Blick auf den leuchtend roten Fleck, den sein Glühwein vor einer schier endlosen Zeit auf ihrem Mantel hinterlassen hatte.

»Du, Katie? Wir sollten vielleicht deinen Mantel sauber machen. Sieht ein wenig lustig aus, das Rot auf dem Grau…«

»Was? Bei Merlin! Bin ich wirklich die ganze Zeit so durch Edinburgh spaziert?«

»Scheint so.« Er grinste, als er sah, dass sie rot wurde.

›Sie ist wirklich süß. Nicht aufdringlich wie andere Frauen.‹, dachte er, während er sie prüfend musterte. Katie schaute ihn irritiert an.

»Hab ich auch einen Fleck auf der Nase?«, fragte sie amüsiert.

»Ach komm, hab dich nicht so!« Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern, drückte sie an sich und ging weiter. Ohne den Arm von ihr zu nehmen. Katie kuschelte sich an ihn. Kurz vor der Kneipe zog er sie in einen dunklen Hauseingang.

Sie zückte eilig ihren Zauberstab, murmelte leise: »Ratzeputz.«, und lächelte ihn zufrieden an, da der Mantel wie neu aussah.

»Wir können weiter.«, sagte sie überflüssiger Weise.

»Na dann komm mal mit! Kristofer macht den besten Kakao Schottlands!«

Lachend und scherzend betraten sie den Pub. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie und ein laute Stimme donnerte:

»Stopp! Du musst das Mädchen küssen!«

Katie und Oliver waren bei diesem Überfall zusammengezuckt und sahen sich suchend um, dort, hinter dem Ausschank, stand der Wirt und sah die beiden aufordernd an.

Katies Blick wanderte weiter, über sie- Tatsächlich, dort hing ein Mistelzweig. Sie stieß Oliver in die Seite und deutete mit dem Kinn gen Decke. Er folgte ihrem Blick und verdrehte die Augen.

»Was ist? Magst du mich nicht küssen? Ich hab mir auch die Zähne geputzt.«, rief sie gespielt empört.

»Das ist es nicht. Es ist eher die Tatsache, dass…« Er stockte.

»Dass was?«, hakte sie nach.

›Dass ich dann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr aufhören kann.‹, dachte er hilflos.

Katie starrte ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an, dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

»Oliver… Du…, du solltest dir angewöhnen, nicht laut zu denken!«, lachte sie und beantwortete damit seine stumme Frage.

»Und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, wenn du nicht aufhören kannst, ich kann es. Und jetzt küss mich!«

»Hey Junge! Lass dir das nicht zweimal sagen! Die Lady weiß, was sie will!«, grölten einige derbe Männer von der Bar zu ihnen herüber.

Katie blickte sie hochmütig an:

»Ich küss ihn, weil ich ihn mag. Wenn einer von euch hier gestanden hätte, würde er es nicht mal wagen, an so was zu denken, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil mein Knie eine ganz… Empfindliche Stelle getroffen hätte!«

Der Pub erzitterte regelrecht unter dem Gelächter der Gäste, dass den drei Männern an der Theke zuteil wurde.

Im allgemeinen Trubel hatte Oliver Katie zu sich gezogen, ihren Kopf in seine Hände genommen und einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht. Katie drängte sich unwillkürlich an ihn und vertiefte den Kuss.

›Eindeutig Sahne - Karamell.‹, dachte er, bevor er den Kuss beendete, und sie mit sich in eine gemütliche Nische zog.

Wenig später saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, zwei dampfende Kakaobecher zwischen ihnen.

Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, eines bei dem man nicht weiß, was man sagen soll. Nein, es war einvernehmliches Schweigen, wo man schweigt, um den Zauber des Augenblicks nicht zu zerstören.

»Was verschlägt dich eigentlich ins kalte Edinburgh?«, fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

»Och, weißt du… Ich mag die Schotten ganz gerne.«

›Und einen ganz besonders…‹

»Und da in Edinburgh immer einer der schönsten Weihnachtsmärkte ist, hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich auch mal hier meinen Urlaub verbringen kann.«

»Urlaub? Hast du nicht eben gesagt, dass du nicht arbeitest?«

»Ja, schon. Aber arbeiten kann man das nicht nennen. Eher miserabel bezahlte Lieblingssportart.«

Oliver sah sie interessiert an.

»Ich fliege für einen der drittklassigen Vereine in Scourie.«, seufzte Katie.

»Du spielst immer noch aktiv Quidditch? Da oben? Da ist es ja noch kälter als hier!«

»Woanders hab ich keinen Platz als Jägerin bekommen. Glaub mir, ich wär auch lieber in einem besseren Verein, aber die Leute haben Angst, dass ich nach einem halben Jahr wieder aufhöre, und weiter um die Welt reise, wenn sie lesen, dass ich solange weg war.«

Sie spielte ihren Fingern. Oliver registrierte, dass sie keinen Ring trug.

»Und was sagt dein Freund dazu, dass du in dem kleinen Dorf lebst?«, fragte er vorsichtig.

»Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich einen Freund habe?«

»Na, warum wohl? Du bist intelligent, hübsch und bist nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Sollte das nicht reichen, um zu glauben, dass du vergeben bist?«

»Oliver, Oliver, Oliver. Glaubst du jetzt im Ernst, dass ich dein kleines Verhör nicht durchschaut habe?«

Sie lachte. Oliver sah sie fassungslos an.

»Was ist denn? Das hättest du schon geschickter anstellen müssen. Im Prinzip hättest du gleich fragen können, ob ich mal mit dir ausgehe…«

»Würdest du denn?«

»Was?«

»Mit mir ausgehen?«

Jetzt war es an Katie, ihn anzustarren. Dann nickte sie langsam. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

»Du machst mich glücklich, Katie.« Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie lächelte leicht. Und dachte daran, dass ihr Wunsch nach elf Jahren endlich in Erfüllung ging:

Einmal mit Oliver ausgehen.

Sie waren die Letzten, die den Pub verließen. Wie selbstverständlich legte Oliver wieder seinen Arm um sie. Schweigend gingen sie durch die Straßen. Über ihnen glitzerten abertausende Sterne am Firmament.

Oliver räusperte sich leise. Katie sah ihn fragend an.

»Hättest du… Möchtest du morgen mit mir essen gehen? Beziehungsweise dich von mir bekochen lassen?«, fragte er mit rauer Stimme. Mittlerweile waren sie stehen geblieben.

»Ja, das wäre wirklich wunderschön.«, lächelte sie.

»Dann kommst du morgen so auf halb acht bei mir vorbei? Ist das in Ordnung?«

»Na klar, passt perfekt.«

»Dann ist es abgemacht. Aber du weißt gar nicht wo ich wohne, oder?« Er sah sie nachdenklich an.

»Nein, du hast recht…«

»Wie wär es denn, wenn ich dich abholen würde? Sagen wir wieder auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt in der Princes St?«

»Meinetwegen. Treffen wir uns vor National Galerie?«

»Hört sich gut an. Also, bis dann.«

»Hey! Du gehst jetzt einfach so?«

»Was sollte ich deiner Meinung denn sonst tun?«, fragte er mit einem unverhohlenem Grinsen in der Stimme.

»Ich wüsste da schon was.«, erwiderter Katie, nicht minder grinsend.

Er zog sie näher zu sich und küsste sie. Ihre Knie wurden weich und sie hielt sich hilfsuchend an seinen Mantelaufschlägen fest. Er strich ihr zart über die Nase, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. »Bis morgen.«, flüsterte sie leise. Oliver nickte nur. Er sah ihr hinterher, bis sie hinter einigen Büschen disapperierte. Dann ging er schwingenden Schrittes nach Hause.

The End

Review?


End file.
